Do it with style
by GhostyxChoco
Summary: "Jazz hated to feel this despair and sadness, but it was times like these it just felt right…where he could think of the most puzzling thoughts among he found to mostly consist of his best comrade; Prowl." Comments and mild critics welcome!


**A/N : Hey guys! So sorry for the absence to whoever thought my stories were great…yeah…so I hope you enjoy one of my OTPS 333**

**Pairing(s): Jazz x Prowl**

**Fandom: Transformers**

**Chapters: One shot**

**Rating: T**

Staring out his window Jazz was lost in his train of thought; everything just seemed to overwhelm him. It was times like these the mech sought for answers and secluded into his quarters for what would seem like cycles. He was barely recognizable from his usual upbeat and energetic attitude, Jazz hated to feel this despair and sadness, but it was times like these it just felt right…where he could think of the most puzzling thoughts among he found to mostly consist of his best comrade; Prowl.

Prowl meant everything to him, the two from basically inseparable from day one! Lately thought Prowl has been avoiding him, causing Jazz's processor to flood with the belief that he was too cling and eventually is soon turned to Jazz avoiding Prowl. Giving a small sparkling-like chirp Jazz rocked on his tires in the darkness of his room, his mind flipping into overdrive, spark screaming in agony just at the mere syllable of his name. Was it even normal for a mech to fancy another mech, knowing that on earth on some places it was strictly frowned upon (although he found no error).

Its not like he could help it…he was (as the humans put it) head over heels for the mech, his pent up feelings swirling inside his entire frame not providing a dull peace until he'd retreat into his quarters never to be seen until months later. Sighing Jazz dimmed his headlights upon hearing footsteps down the hall, sometimes his dark thoughts would get the best of him filling his processor with thoughts of defecting and never to return. _**Ah was a nuisance from da start **_, he'd say that to himself all the time when those kinds of thoughts would fill his mind…and he'd almost go along with it, that is until Prowl – oh! Just the mere thoughts made his spark pulse and scream in torment.

With a frown Jazz backed into a corner of his room, parking himself in the vacant and dark atmosphere. He'd hum his engine softly until it'd lull him and soon he'd find that recharging has once again griped him harshly. Anger flaring so high that it powered his pistol and shot a peephole through the wall; he scoffed and fell into the soothing servos of the cybertronian sandman.

Prowl jumped backwards as the bullet flew past him, door wings twitching in slight fury and curiosity he brushed himself off, straightening his posture…the mech was just coming to check on Jazz, he loathed seeing his close comrade so low. It wasn't like Jazz to be like this, he was usually so cheerful and hyper much like the music he was named after, yet lately he became recluse and depressing. Nothing ever bothered Prowl more than to see Jazz act like this, he never even would greet him anymore! He wouldn't even show his face to meetings (much to everyones' dislike…)

"Jazz?" the Datsun called softly tone resembling a carrier rushing to the aid of her/his heartbroken sparkling, "Jazz please open" he begged. After a few moments passed, he unlocked the door's code only to see the black and white sports car looking as cold as the atmosphere around him. _**This is serious then…Jazz absolutely hates being in vehicle mode…even in battle**_, he thought and lightly poked Jazz's door side.

When that even failed to emit a response, his panicked shaking the door until the tires rattled "Jazz…Jazz this isn't funny anymore. Slagging answer me!" he yelled and sighed in relief when the car moved slightly eliciting a muffled grunt "Stop it, you are messin up mah paint" the saboteur complained in a monotone voice through the radio system. "Jazz…please lets. Let's just talk, this is getting too ridiculous" Prowl suggested, Jazz gave a stifled scoff with an unenthusiastic laugh " like be 'in dis way Prowl. Its beta" he answered.

_Prowl…..___That phrase causing terror to grip Prowl by the throat, his breath caught, battle and logic compressor going a mile a minute threatening to do more than cause the praxian to crash. NEVER…ever has Jazz ever called him that, it was unnatural, it was the worst crime to him. Anger. Then worry…then defeat all mixed in his frame. Trembling the praxian glared at the sports care, demanding in a threatening tone "Transformer. Right. Now" he growled clutching at his chassis, spark flipping and fluttering, screaming in pain and anguish.

Jazz's headlights flashed in mock defeat before shifting into his original mode, helm facing down Jazz dared not to look up at the Praxian, only to feel his chin jerk up to stare into the furious optics of his crush. "Jazz…Th-this isn't you, please. Please oh Primus! Please tell what is going on with you! Slag it mech, I don't know what I did…just tell me what is going on!" the door winged cruiser begged a few tears pooling in his optics. Jazz bit his lip tears pooling in his own optics and choked a sob, he couldn't help but think of how this wasn't any bot's fault but his own. "Jazz…Jazz, please. Tell me what is wrong" Prowl whispered wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller mech, fearing that if he'd let go Jazz would just disappear never to be seen…and no matter how much the cost, Prowl just couldn't afford to let that happen.

Feeling his patience grow thin and frame shaking violently the Datsun growled and punched the nearest wall (which happened to be above Jazz's helm) giving a small whimper as he allowed the tears to tore through him. In sudden realization of his defeat Prowl slumped against the wall, broken sobs reflecting off the white walls of Jazz's quarters. Jazz kneeled down knowing it was his turn to comfort the trembling cruiser "Prowl. Please…don't cry! Ahm sorreh please its all des feelins and thoughts, its eating meh alive!" Jazz whispered rubbing his servo in slow circles in the space where the Praxian's door wings connected.

Reaching up and clutching the visored-mech Prowl allowed all his pent up emotions to just flow out of him, "Please…please…don't ever feel like your worthless" he begged "Please, Jazz you mean so much to me." Jazz felt shame wash through him and replied with the first thing that came to him processor "Prowler...ahm sorry, Ah realize how much of a fool ah was. Forgive meh Prowler. Just please don't cry" he begged pressing Prowl's head against his chest.

Getting to his pedes the cruiser wiped his optics, and pulled Jazz into a warm embrace kissing the tips of his audio horns "Jazzy…you have nothing to be sorry for, just don't you ever feel like your unloved. I love you so much Jazz, more than your processor could ever know!" feeling his spark send a positive flutter Jazz asked "Do. You really. Love me? Do you mean it Prowler?" hoping it wasn't just a joke. Prowl gave a rare genuine smile he only saved for Jazz pulling his lips to his.

"Of course Jazzy…as you always said ''if you're going to do something. Do it with style''


End file.
